


Fright Night

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [12]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fear, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Hak goes overboard with telling Yona a fib about monsters and Su-won decides to get revenge for his cousin's sake, unknowingly someone else will do it for him? An Akatsuki no Yona Halloween story.





	1. Storm of Fear

**Chapter 1** : _Storm of Fear_

* * *

 

Lightning struck causing light to illuminate a small room in which a small red haired little girl sat quivering in fear as tears ran down her cheeks. Sniffles could be heard as the child cried lightly to herself. Little lanterns were lit up in the room giving it a less eerie look as the lightning struck and caused the ground to quake beneath her body. Trying to be brave and not cry like a baby, the little girl was failing at this task. Another strike came across the sky, the ground shook and the red haired child gave a gasping cry as fear raced through her. The tiny hairs on her neck rose as gooseflesh rose across her arms and legs causing her to shiver as her body temperature dropped slightly and the feeling of being cold came across her.

Standing suddenly, the little girl ran with a small blanket wrapped around her tiny body out of her room, down the palace halls and pushed open the doors to her pre-teen cousin's room. The young boy sat up in the dark room and gasped as a smaller body crashed into his. Tiny whimpers coming from the person told him who it was. "Yona?" he questioned. Reaching his hand to the right of him, he lit a match and lit the wick of a large candle. Looking down,he saw the red haired little girl crying lightly. Concerned, he gathered her into his arms and held her.

Lightning crashed outside causing Yona to cry out. "Make it stop Su-won!"

Frowning, Su-won sighed as he realized the problem was just the raging storm outside. "It's just a storm." he assured her. He knew she had witnessed storms before, so as to why this one scared her, made him wonder if there was a cause of it.

"Hak says there's a monster in bad storms that each red haired little girls!" she cried out with fear, her violet eyes looking up at him with desperation. "Make it go away! Please!"

 _She's truly afraid._ he thought as the lightning struck once more causing Yona to bury her face into the blankets and whimper like the child she was. Most people would say doing what he was about to do was stupid, that he'd anger an already upset Kami. It was a good thing Su-won didn't believe in such ridiculous stories. Standing from his bed, causing Yona to look up to watch him, Su-won walked over to the closed windows and opened one of them. The next lightning strike caused Gulfan, the falcon, to make a cry of it's own. The light illuminated the entire room, causing Yona's eyes to widen as she heard Su-won yell out. "Go away! You're scaring Yona!"

Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath them, as if a giant beast was growling. When it faded, the only sounds left was that of rain hitting the clay tiles of the castle ceiling. Lifting her head from her blankets Yona stared in awe at Su-won.

Walking back to his bed, Su-son gave Yona a light, though tired, smile. "Better?" he asked her gaining a vigorous nod as his reply.

Yona sniffled. "Can I stay?" she asked.

Su-won knew it wasn't a good idea, as he was no longer a child and sharing a bedchamber with his cousin would be frowned upon, but with those large bright violet eyes of hers; he couldn't say no. "Of course!" he told her with gleefulness in his tone. As they both laid under the covers Su-won made a mental note to get Hak back for ever tear Yona had shed this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was a bit short, but the next chapter will be much longer. I'll try posting one or two more chapters to this story by Halloween night. ^_^


	2. Revenge

**Chapter** **2** : _Revenge_

* * *

 

 

Hak was feeling quite pleased with himself today. Yesterday he had told the Princess about sky monsters that came out of storms to feed off of red haired children. As coincidence it had stormed the night before and from what he’d heard that the little red haired girl had cried most of the night in fear of monsters. This both pleased Hak and made him slightly fearful, only slightly because he was almost certain he’d get a beating from Gramps if he ever found out.

 

Currently he was sitting on a banister waiting for Su-won to be done with his daily education. He and the older boy were going to the fields outside of town to practice their fighting skills. It was the only reason he’d brought the spear along when they’d traveled to Kuuto. Leaning his head back against the pole, Hak began to drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A large beast of a cat laid before Hak. It’s blue and black striped fur glistened inthe moonlight around the boy. As the beast slept Hak noticed a large green serpent with violet eyes slinked towards the beast. Standing Hak yelled at the feline. “Wake up! There’s danger!” The beast continued to sleep. Hak tried to grasp something from the ground large enough to kill the serpent when he suddenly saw the creature slide over the beast. It’s body growing into that of a dragon. Behind it two others emerged. A green dragon. Hak thought with wide eyes. _I’m_ _loosing_ _it_. _Gramp’s_ _stories_ _are_ _now_ _effecting_ _me_ _in_ _my_ _dreams_.

 

The dragon released a terrifying roar that had Hak scrambling away from it only to be blocked by the blue one and then the white one. “We should kill this one.” the blue dragon snarled angrily.

 

“His soul would only be reborn.” the green one stated with distaste in its voice.

 

The white one raised it’s head and snapped it’s jaws at Hak. “Then let’s eat him!” he snarled angrily.

 

Jumping away from the dragons Hak found his back pressed against the soft fur of the cat. “That one cannot help you, as he still sleeps and will not awaken if we kill you.” the green one stated before launching itself at Hak when suddenly a golden tail slapped away the jaws of the green dragon.

 

Looking up into the trees Hak saw a terribly angry yellow dragon. “Leave him!” the red one screeched as it’s jaws came down onto the green dragon. The brightly colored golden wings covered Hak, offering him and the beast cat protection from the angry dragons.

 

“He made her cry!” the white dragon cried out in rage.

 

Hak peered around the yellow dragon’s wings towards the white dragon. _Who_ _did_ _I_ _make_ _cry_? he wondered. He didn’t recall ever meeting a dragon before or making it cry. _They_ _can’t_ _be_ _talking_ _about_ _the_ _Princess_. Why would dragons care about that?

 

A green leg struck the yellow dragon in its side. “Move brother! We will deal with the human boy!” The enraged green dragon went to strike at Hak, the boy cried out in fear as large jaws came down on him...

 

* * *

 

 

Hak woke up with a cry as he fell from the banister edge onto the wood walkway. Looking around himself for those beasts, he found himself alone. He could hear Su-won’s instructors beyond the large doors into the library. Making a decision, Hak took off down the walkway at full speed. He did not want to be visited by dragons in his dreams ever again. They were just too scary! Though he’d never admit to that to anyone. Sliding to a stop as he came to a large flower garden, Hak began searching the grounds for what or who he was looking for. Spotting bright red hair, Hak made a mad dash for the young girl. “Princess!” he yelled out and saw her jump in fright. Her face flushing with anger at this. Before she could yell at him though, he fell to his knees. “Please forgive me.” He bowed his head. “I told you a lie about sky beasts who’d eat red haired children. It wasn’t right of me to do so. It’s because of this lie that you were fearful during the storm the other night.”

 

“Did Su-won tell you about that?” she inquired with some embarrassment.

 

Hak shook his head causing his feather on his headband to swish back and forth. “No.” he assured her. “I-“ he couldn’t tell her the truth. “I felt bad when I heard about you screaming in fright during the night.” He looked into her eyes. “Please forgive me?”

 

Yona sighed. “Okay.” she said with some reluctance.

 

* * *

 

 

In the heavens above the yellow dragon beamed with happiness at the results of intervening in this case. “I still say we should have eaten him.”the white dragon stated glumly. His older brother, the yellow dragon glared at him.

 

“You know why this would be a bad idea.” he said as his eyes flickered towards the still sleeping cat. The black lines on the feline began moving as a dark dragon took form. It’s red eyes taking on what was going on around him before settling back on the feline and blending into its fur as if it was one and the same.

 

“Those two creep me out.” the green dragon muttered as he and his brothers turned away from the two beasts and looked back towards the earth to watch their youngest sibling once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not what you expected, was it? Everyone thought Zeno or Su-won would be the one, didn’t you? Nobody expected the dragon real brothers. Hehe... I was sneaky on this one. ^_^


End file.
